the breeze's so soft, blowing around her ankle
by mysticahime
Summary: AU; Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto; — Entah sejak kapan, keadaan ketiganya selalu seperti itu. Seolah segalanya begitu alami, berjalan dengan asumsi kalau segalanya memang seperti itu.


**Disclaimer:** I don't, in any way, own Naruto. All belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**—except the plot.

**Warning:** AU, kinda OOC.

**Dedication:** for my **friends** (enca, nie, empid, haninchu, debby); because you're all so precious.

.

.

.

**the breeze's so soft, blowing around her ankles**  
karena seperti itulah kita bertiga; langit, angin, dan matahari.

by **mysticahime****  
**© 2013

.

.

.

Sejak awal mula, Haruno Sakura tahu kalau segalanya akan seperti ini; ia di tengah, dengan Sasuke dan Naruto di kedua sisi. Menjadi perantara bagi mereka, menghindarkan keduanya dari percekcokan khas lelaki.

Si gadis mengerti bagaimana alurnya dimulai; berusaha mengajak Sasuke bicara lebih dari sepatah gumaman dan berakhir menonton Naruto dan Sasuke bertengkar—lebih sering terabaikan sampai ia mengeluarkan jurus jitakan maut yang akan membuat mereka bungkam (sebelum dibalas dengan perlakuan yang sama di ubun-ubun). Seperti sebuah siklus, lingkaran persahabatan itu berputar-putar di sekitar mereka, pecah selama sesaat, lalu menguap di udara dan terkecap sehangat mentari di punggung lengan tatkala musim panas.

"Kutu buku brengsek, beraninya kau mengacuhkan aku saat aku sedang pamer papan _surfing_ baru—"

Adalah dia, Uzumaki Naruto, maniak olahraga yang dengan bangga menyatakan kalau kulit cokelat itu lebih seksi dari kulit sepucat vampir. Berkacak pinggang dengan bibir tercebik sambil menjepit papan seluncur barunya di ketiak kanan.

"Tidak peduli."

Adalah _dia_, Uchiha Sasuke, wajah jenius tersembunyi di balik tebalnya buku melebihi batas manusia normal biasa. Datar dan tak mengalihkan pandangan dari bacaannya yang tercetak di balik sampul kulit dengan tebal melewati perikutubukuan sedunia.

"Sialan, dikiranya dia sebegitu pintarnya—"

"..."

"Kalau orang ngomong, didengar—ya, YA! Uchiha Kutubusuke! Kau—"

"KALIAN BERISIK!"

**Jdak!**

**Jdak!**

Adalah **dia**, Haruno Sakura, si mayones (sekaligus _wasabi_) yang menjadi penengah, perekat, dan semacamnya. Gadis yang identik dengan celana pendek dan baru saja mendaratkan jitakan di masing-masing kepala kuning dan hitam itu, meyakinkan keduanya mendapatkan buku-buku jarinya sama banyak.

Sakura melengkungkan senyum senang saat dua pemuda itu meringis memegangi kepala. Papan _surfing_ Naruto jatuh sudah ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi **brak!** keras yang tidak diacuhkan si empunya. Terlalu sibuk usap-usap kepala, sepertinya.

Pelakunya sendiri malah bersedekap dengan pose adikuasa—dagu sedikit diangkat untuk menambahkan kesan superior. "Aku mau lihat kalian tidak bertengkar."

Naruto memincingkan mata ke arah buku—ups, buku itu turun dan menampakkan batang hidung Sasuke bersama mata elang si empunya. Mendengus kesal, kembali mencebikkan bibir. "Oke, demi Sakura-_chan_-ku tersayang, aku tidak akan bertengkar dengan laki-laki malang yang seumur hidupnya terpenjara di balik buku sampai—"

Giok menyipit, "Naruto."

"Oh, baiklah. Damai." Tangan cokelat itu terulur mendekati ujung hidung Sasuke, namun si pemilik hidung hanya mendengus. "APA-APAAN ITU BAKASUKE—("NARUTO!")—ya, ya, yaaaa. _Peace_, bro."

.

.

.

Sakura tak pernah berpikir kalau suatu hari mereka akan berpisah. Yang ia tahu, mereka akan selalu bertiga.

Yang ia mau, mereka selalu bertiga.

.

.

.

Dan berita itu datang begitu saja bersama embusan angin. Retakan kecil di antara ketiganya, tergores oleh anak panah yang melesat dan tertancap tepat di tengah tanpa sempat dicegah.

Mereka tak sadar, mereka belum tersadar,

bahwa sebentar lagi mereka tidak akan bertiga lagi.

Dan Sakura tak pernah mengira bahwa _ia_ yang akan pergi.

.

.

.

Ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

—menjerit, karena itu satu-satunya yang dapat dilakukan untuk menahan tangis.

.

.

.

(dan bukannya Sakura tak mau memberitahu.

Ia berusaha. Sungguh.)

.

.

.

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_, kau tahu mengapa tangan manusia berjumlah dua?"

Uchiha Sasuke melirik dari baris yang sedang dibacanya, menemukan sepasang _emerald_ yang biasa berpendar di sekitarnya. Tak banyak bereaksi, hanya menggumam 'hn' lalu kembali membaca. Pertanyaan Sakura adalah tipe yang membutuhkan respons 'ya-tidak', dan 'hn' adalah cara Sasuke menyuarakan 'ya-tidak' tersebut.

Sakura mendesah, menggembungkan pipinya karena merasa diabaikan. Terkadang, Sasuke terlalu cuek pada keadaan sekitar, lebih memusatkan fokus pada bukunya. Kutu buku adalah kutu buku, _no matter what_.

"Tidak tanya aku, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto—bersimbah keringat sambil menenteng bola sepak—duduk bersila di sebelah Sakura ("Minggir! Eww, bau. Jangan dekat-dekat!"). "Hanya Sasuke yang ditanya; kutu buku macam Teme memangnya tahu apa soal tangan?"

"Setidaknya lebih tahu daripada bocah bau matahari macam kau." Tatapan elang itu bahkan tak bergeser sedikit pun dari garis pandangnya.

"Bau matahari menandakan aku anak aktif yang sehat," Naruto berkilah. Bola sepak diletakkannya di lantai. "Memangnya kau yang terus-terusan berkubang di lautan debu? Sedih amat, dua puluh empat jam matanya dipakai terus... Lama-lama kau pakai kacamata setebal selop Tsunade-_baachan_, tahu!"

"Hn."

Naruto jadi keki karena reaksi Sasuke hanya sepenggal gumaman pendek, kontradiksi dengan racauannya yang sudah panjang lebar. Kepala ditolehkan pada sosok Sakura yang mengamati mereka sambil tersenyum geli. "Eoh, Sakura-_chan_, tumben tidak marah? Kau kenapa hari ini? Sok-sok filosofis segala pakai tanya kenapa manusia punya dua tangan—jelas yang satu untuk pegang sumpit, satu lagi pegang pinggir mangkuk saat makan _ramen_ agar lebih mudah..."

Satu jitakan pelan—"Ngawur,"—dilanjutkan oleh kekehan saat korbannya merengut karena dijitak sekali lagi.

Dan Sakura menemukan dirinya berada di pertengahan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Adalah pasir yang menyapu telapak kaki dengan lembut, membentang sejauh mata memandang hingga tenggelam dalam jilatan gelombang yang pecah pada pesisir. Ada rona yang lebih gelap di bagian yang tersapu sisa ombak, lebih basah dan meninggalkan butir-butir pasir lembab pada kulit hingga sebatas pergelangan kaki.

Adalah dia, dengan papan _surfing_ ditenteng pada tangan kiri, bertelanjang dada, bagian pinggang ke bawah terbungkus celana selutut berwarna khaki. Kulitnya terbakar sinar matahari, terekspos jelas kepada dunia, menantang teriknya pancaran musim panas. Safirnya memandang jauh ke depan, agak menyipit akibat desakan pipi.

Adalah _dia_, dengan tangan kanan terbenam dalam saku celana _jeans_ sebatas lutut, berkaus tanpa lengan, kacamata hitam bertengger di atas hidung. Bandul kalung oval tergantung di rantai perak tipis yang bergoyang seirama dengan embusan angin, berlatar pola garis-garis biru-putih dari kausnya. Kendati terhalang lensa berwarna gelap, sepasang netranya menyipit menghalau sinar matahari yang kian mengganas. Keningnya berkerut samar.

"Cuacanya ceraaaaahhh!"

"Berisik."

"Kau betul-betul tidak menghargai keindahan alam, Teme."

"Tutup mulut, sana."

Adalah **dia**, dengan topi jerami bertepi lebar menutupi puncak kepala, gaun pendek bermotif lili berkibar di sekitar pahanya, dengan dua tangan bergandengan dengan tangan lainnya dari dua orang di sisinya. Rambutnya melayang tak beraturan akibat terjangan aerosol, namun sang pemilik tak nampak peduli. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat semakin tinggi seiring dengan langkah mereka menghapus jarak menuju bibir pantai.

Adalah mereka, berjalan beriringan dalam satu linear lurus; dengan tangan-tangan yang bebas saling bertautan. Klise, seperti rekaman lama yang diputar ulang berkali-kali. Posisi mereka selalu sama: dia di sisi kiri, _dia_ di sisi kanan, dan **dia** berada di antara keduanya. Hanya ayunan tungkai ringan, helaan napas yang teratur, dan tangan-tangan yang digantungkan maju-mundur dalam pola lengkung secara bebas.

Sang gadis mengulas senyum, sepasang matanya berbinar dan menyipit. Merasakan gelenyar rasa hangat meledak dalam rongga dadanya, membuat paru-parunya meletup layaknya gelembung sabun.

"Antisosial dibawa ke alam terbuka—pasti sebentar lagi melepuh karena terpanggang matahari. Merah-merah seperti kepiting rebus."

"Setidaknya tidak gosong sepertimu." Kata-kata Sasuke meluncur dengan lancar dibarengi lirikan setajam silet. Puncak kepala Sakura sama sekali tidak membatasi jalur pandangnya pada si pirang berisik yang dari tadi merecokinya.

"Ini bukan gosong; _tan_ itu warna dan seksiiii~"

"Untuk ukuran anak kampung, iya."

"Ugh, sialan."

.

.

.

Ia hanya bisa menyimpan tawa dalam hati, sekaligus menahan diri agar tidak meliukkan anak sungai di pipi.

Bagaimana mungkin nantinya ia akan bisa melintasi waktu tanpa eksistensi keduanya di sisinya?

Ia akan merindu. Ia tahu itu.

.

.

.

"Kau agak pendiam hari ini, Sakura-_chan_."

Kepala Sakura tertoleh sedikit ke arah Naruto, pemuda di sisi kiri yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mengangkat dua lengkung alis untuk bertanya tanpa perlu lisannya bicara. Membiarkan angin menampar-nampar pipinya dengan bantuan anak rambut di sisi wajah. Mengizinkan matahari berpijar hingga matanya nyaris buta.

Pandangan pemuda itu bertanya, menuntut jawaban yang jelas (yang dalam diam juga dibahasakan oleh pemuda yang satunya lagi); namun ia tak mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Sakura hanya menggeleng dan mengembangkan senyum tipis.

"Lautnya bagus,"—tangan kiri dilepaskan dari tangan Naruto, tertuding ke arah horizon yang memisahkan dua warna biru di ujung sana.

"Kau agak aneh hari ini." Naruto masih ngotot berkomentar, mengharapkan Sakura mau membuka diri—selama ini mereka bertiga selalu saling berbagi dan semuanya baik-baik saja; adakah yang berbeda kali ini?—("Ombaknya cukup besar untuk dipakai selancar, Naruto!") jadi... apa gadis itu sakit? "Apa ya..." Dua mata disipitkan sedemikian rupa, untuk mengamati lebih jelas, lalu mulutnya membulat, "...oh, kau pakai rok. Jadi agak... cewek."

**Ngek**.

Injakan di kaki kanan.

"Aku memang cewek." Pipinya menggembung, sebal. Kadang-kadang Naruto seolah melupakan fakta bahwa Sakura adalah perempuan tulen. Melempar pandang pada Sasuke yang diam saja dari tadi. "Sasuke-_kun_, aku memang perempuan, kan? Ya kan, ya kan?" Ditatapnya bungsu Uchiha dengan tatapan penuh harap; kalau Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai perempuan, maka ia akan—

Sasuke hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, tak berucap apa pun.

—menggulungnya dalam ombak.

Matahari masih berdenyut dengan sensasi panasnya yang membakar ubun-ubun; berseteru dengan angin untuk menguasai temperatur hari. Gemuruh ombak bermain di sepanjang lepas pantai. Buih-buih meletup di kulit kaki mereka yang telanjang tatkala gelombang pecah tergelincir ke atas pasir. Detik berikutnya laut kembali ke peraduannya, terseret magnet tak kasatmata; menjauh.

"Aku..." lidah si gadis meliuk, melafalkan dirinya dalam sudut pandang orang pertama. Ada vibra yang tak kentara di dalamnya, membentangkan batas antara maya dan fana. "...mau bicara."

Tangan-tangan itu kembali bertautan. Kiri dan kanan.

Menanti.

.

.

.

Bisa dibilang ia siap meledak kapan saja. Meraung, kalau perlu. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat dan lingualnya kelu. Rahangnya tak kunjung naik-turun untuk mulai bicara.

Tubuhnya terasa dingin. Kaku.

Jiwanya mati rasa.

.

.

.

"Kau mau menangis."

Sakura melirik sosok pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya, memeluk lutut dan melepaskan tatapan pada debur ombak yang dilatari langit biru kelabu. Gadis itu menarik lututnya merapat dan merengkuh keduanya dengan lengan-lengan kurusnya, membiarkan ujung-ujung gaunnya berkibar dihempas angin. Menggeleng pelan seraya menyatakan penyangkalan kecil.

"Mana mungkin," gumamnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepala dalam ritme lambat. Topinya sudah terlepas entah sejak kapan; tersapu angin, mungkin. Sebagai gantinya, helai-helai rambutnya kini beterbangan di sekitar leher. "Aku tidak cengeng, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tak membalas lagi—pandangannya terus menabrak blokade yang membatasi komposisi laut dan langit yang berasal dari spektrum warna yang sama. Bibirnya terkatup dalam satu linear lurus, menelan kata-kata yang tadinya akan terlepas. Bukannya tidak mau bicara, bukannya mau terus membiarkan keadaan membeku—

"Aku tahu." Dan hanya itu yang terucap, lalu sunyi kembali melanda. Hanya terdengar koakan camar nun jauh di sana, terselingi oleh debur ombak yang terus bersahut-sahutan.

Sakura bukannya tidak peka dengan sirkumstansi yang melingkupinya. Ia tahu kalau Naruto begitu terpukul dengan apa yang dia jabarkan dengan ringkas di depan mereka berdua. Ia mengerti kalau Sasuke sebenarnya ingin menggali lebih dalam namun urung karena itu _bukan_ Sasuke. Ia sendiri berharap bisa melugaskan lebih banyak lagi, namun,

ia tidak sanggup.

Karena rasanya seperti mengucurkan cuka pada luka yang terbuka.

Maka dari itu, ia memilih diam, membiarkan lidah laut menyapu ujung jemari kakinya. Membiarkan angin membisiki telinganya dengan desauan semu. Membiarkan matahari tersenyum menggantikan fungsi bibirnya.

"Kau tahu aku bukannya mau-mau saja dengan semua ini," pada satu detik ia memulai. Ingin melebarkan eksplanasinya sedikit lebih banyak pada Sasuke, karena Naruto memang sedang tidak ada di tempat. "Aku maunya tetap di sini, bertiga dengan kalian..." _selamanya_, dan itu tertelan. Angguk satu kali, mencoba membentuk kurva di bibir. "Dan masalah jarak, memang jauh, jadi—"

Satu ketukan ruas-ruas jari di sisi kepalanya, dan matanya melebar.

"Kau punya ponsel." Pandangannya bertumbuk dengan milik Uchiha Sasuke; hitam dan tak berdasar, seperti yang ia kenal sejak dulu. Sukar untuk diselami, namun sorotnya memancar jelas. "Ada internet."

O, mulutnya membulat.

Lengkingan burung camar dan riak air masih terdengar di kejauhan.

.

.

.

Ada benang-benang yang terlepas dari tambatannya, membiarkan tahanan itu menghilang sehingga dapat melayang menentang gravitasi. Ada sudut-sudut bibir yang semula menukik turun kini kembali meliuk naik.

Ada dia, yang berseru sambil mengacungkan kantong plastik tinggi-tinggi ke udara—"OIII SASUKEEE, SAKURA-CHAAAN! INI JUSNYAAA!"—dan kaleng-kaleng yang berpindah tangan selang satu menit kemudian. Rasa manis menyebar di dalam mulut sesaat setelah tegukan pertama diinisiasi ("Terlalu manis," komentar Sasuke) pasca dinding-dinding kaleng dibenturkan satu sama lain seperti bersulang ("Bukannya kau ini manusia mati rasa?").

Ada _dia_, yang bersungut-sungut menetralisir perisa manis yang mencekik lehernya. Dalam hati bersumpah tidak mau minum apa pun yang diberikan Naruto lagi nantinya. Pemuda itu belum mau mati karena intoksikasi gula—yang sangat dibencinya. Pun ia meneguk jusnya hingga setengah demi mengusung nama persahabatan yang kini sedang dipertaruhkan keutuhannya. Dia tidak buta, jelas-jelas sadar kalau ada probabilitas akan kerenggangan di antara mereka bertiga setelah ini.

"Kutu batu keracunan jus jeruuukkk!" komentar Naruto begitu menyebalkan sampai-sampai Sasuke ingin menimpuknya dengan kerang yang ada di ujung jempol kakinya—atau sekalian disambit menggunakan kaleng, tapi sayang jusnya belum habis. "Dasar laki-laki yang kelewat datar. Contoh aku dong; ceria, tampan, dan bisa makan apa saja."

"Bawel."

"Halah, bilang saja iri. Kelebihanmu itu cuma terlalu datar—dan, oke, agak pintar. Sisanya? Aku menaaang."

"Sesukamu." Listrik tak kasatmata menghunjam ke sisi kiri, dibalas oleh tegangan yang sama. "Tutup mulut dan minum jusnya."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang demikian!"

Dan ada **dia**, yang semula mempresentasikan keceriaan yang meluntur dan bertransformasi menuju wujud kekakuan—yang perlahan-lahan kembali mencair bersamaan dengan sudut matahari yang telah berdeviasi entah berapa banyak dari posisi semula kala pertama kali mereka bertiga menjejakkan kaki di sini. Sepuluh jarinya mengitari tabung logam yang nyaris kosong, sepasang zamrudnya mengamati dua pemuda di sisi-sisinya beradu argumen yang tak penting, dengan bibir yang kembali meliukkan kurva.

Sakura menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan, keadaan ketiganya selalu seperti itu; Naruto sebagai pihak agresif, Sasuke sebagai pihak defensif. Dan Sakura di tengah-tengah keduanya, sebagai magnet yang menyatukan dua kutub yang sama itu.

Menjadi mayones agar lembar-lembar roti dan isinya tidak berceceran.

Menjadi langit dimana matahari dan angin berada.

Seolah segalanya begitu alami, berjalan dengan asumsi kalau segalanya _memang_ seperti _itu_.

Walau nantinya Sakura tidak menempatkan eksistensinya secara nyata di antara mereka, tempatnya memang di sana. Di tengah-tengah Sasuke dan Naruto. Menggandeng tangan keduanya dan mengayunkannya bersama-sama dengan langkah yang ringan. Menjadikan matahari yang terik dan angin yang dingin menjadi satu komposisi yang komplementer.

Karena mereka bertiga adalah satu.

.

.

.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Sakura-_chan_, tungguuuu!"

Jejak-jejak kaki—entah berapa puluh—semakin menjauh dari lokasi semula. Setiap langkahnya tercipta tiga pasang, menjadi pertanda kalau tiga orang itu pernah melesat di sana.

Sakura berlari paling depan, merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar untuk merengkuh ruang kosong di hadapannya. Membiarkan angin halus berembus di sekeliling pergelangan kakinya. Terpapar panas matahari yang semakin bergerak ke arah horizon dan memancarkan warna kemerahan. Membiarkan langit biru bersemu lembayung memayungi kepalanya. Tidak mengacuhkan dua orang yang mengejarnya di belakang.

Menjejak. Berderap. Lurus menuju batas cakrawala.

.

.

.

Sekarang (dan sampai kapan pun), mereka (akan) selalu bertiga.

.

.

.

Maka dari itulah, manusia mempunyai dua tangan.

Untuk menggandeng dua orang (yang amat disayangi) di masing-masing tangan (agar tetap bersama (selamanya.))

.

**F **_**I **__**N**_

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Sesekali kepingin bikin cerita yang murni soal persahabatan, gak masukin unsur-unsur _romance_ sama sekali. Capek mikirin yang kayak gitu, karena kesannya jadi penggalauan gimana gitu #GAK

Kangen betapa kuatnya pertemanan tim 7 di Naruto yang dulu (yang sekarang udah gak jelas gimana)—kangen sama hari-hari riang mereka yang serba bocah itu. Dibikin versi AU, jelas, karena saya gak bisa bikin canon (dan karena emang sukanya sama yang _non_-ninja) XD Agak mandeg beberapa lama karena kayaknya kosakata saya mulai beterbangan entah ke mana, susah payah ditangkepin beberapa; semoga gak ngecewain :''D

Akhir kata, **review**? Masukan biar saya tetep berkembang ke depannya dan bisa bikin _fic_ yang berkualitas lagi :''D

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime™  
10052013**


End file.
